The Fox and the Dragon
by Cirex Review
Summary: "The lion cannot protect himself from traps, and the fox cannot protect himself from wolves. One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps, and a lion to frighten wolves" - Niccolo Machiavelli, The Prince
1. Chapter 1

It was that damn play. The traveling theater company seemed so innocuous at first. They offered to put on a private show for Valla's Royal Court, possibly in the hopes of gaining patronage, and had elected to preform a series of plays over the few weeks they stayed at the palace. Tonight was a famous Chevan drama, "The Tragedy of Countess Penelope," composed about a hundred years ago by the great Chevan playwright Bartemus. With "Tragedy" literally in the title, Corrin was not expecting a happy ending. That was fine. Sometimes he enjoyed plays that ended in tragedy... so long as they happened to fictional people, and no one he cared about.

The play, obviously, was about the eponymous Countess, but more specifically, her downfall. She was a perfectly nice young woman, who came into her mother's titles and lands after her ten older siblings all died from a disease. No sooner had she taken the County throne than she manipulated and deceived by everyone around her, from ministers, to servants, to even her new husband! Eventually, the people she trusted the most turned on her, taking away everything that mattered, and locking her up in a tower, something that hit close to the young king.

The moral was obvious; those in power need to be careful of those who they can or cannot trust.

It had a strange effect on him, one that would stay with him for the rest of the night.

"My training is going well." Azura said as she sat at a luxurious vanity, dressed in a gossamer thin black nightgown, brushing her hair, "Sigurd says that I am a natural with the poleaxe."

"Hmm." Corrin said as he looked out the castle window.

"Indeed. I've placed an order for a special one with a well known blacksmith from northern Nohr. Apparently he made Garon's axe as well... the real Garon mind you, not Anankos' puppet.

"Hmm."

Azura looked at her husband's reflection in her mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm also thinking of taking money out of the treasury, running away to Cyrkensia, founding a dancing guild, only to return here and seduce you while I am in disguise."

"Hm- wait what?" Corrin now looked at her, confusion on his face, "I hope you're joking."

"Just seeing if you were paying attention; you pass."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now." he said as he turned back to the window.

Azura sighed, got up and walked over to Corrin, wrapping her arms around him.

"Corrin, I think you've mixed up the roles in this relationship." she said jokingly, "I'm supposed to be the constant self doubter, and you're the confidant and endearing prince."

He chuckled at that, turning around and bending down to kiss her.

"Feel like telling me now?" she asked after their lips parted.

He sighed but nodded. She took him by the hand and led him to their bed, and they both sat both down on the mattress.

"It was the play." he said, "The content made me think about my life. Penelope was never trained to be a ruler, and neither was I. I'm a soldier Azura. I can swing a sword and lead people into battle, but ruling? It's still a learning experience, and I'm afraid if I don't learn more, I might end up as a cautionary tale."

"That is... that is a serious concern. It's one that I share as well. Corrin, you're a sweet, kind man... but at times, I feel as if you're still that naive prince I met all those years ago. When I feel that, I worry for you... and for Shigure."

Her words felt like arrows into his being. Azura was always blunt in her words, but they were always what he needed to hear.

"Only two men on the continent can hope to match you in war." she continued, "But not ever battle can be fought with swords. We've been putting it off since we were building a kingdom from the ground up, but we both need to learn politics; sooner rather than later."

"You're right." he said, "In the morning, I'll have Jakob scour the library for philosophers who wrote of politics."

"And I will write Xander and Ryoma for advice." Azura said, "They were trained to rule. We probably will not find better teachers than them."

Corrin smiled at that, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forhead.

"What would I do without you?"

"You ask me that question a lot." she said, "But so do I. I do know a way for you to show your gratitude though."

"Oh? How so?"

She slipped off one of her nightgown's straps, exposing her shoulder to him. He felt his blood start to rush.

"You can forget your worries for tonight," Azura said seductively, laying back in bed, "and love me."

"As my Queen commands." Corrin replied with a wry grin.

He then got on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed, attacking her neck with small bites, and being rewarded wit her musical moans of pleasure.

Later that evening, the young couple were under the covers, completely spent, but very satisfied; the worries of earlier forgotten for a time.

* * *

 _Several weeks later_

A tapping at his door forced Jakob to look up from the supply reports.

"Yes?" he asked, and a page opened the door.

"Apologies Lord Steward." the young boy said, "But a man has come, insisting on speaking to the King."

"Quite brazen of him." Jakob said, "Who is he?"

"He's a Nestran named Nicola and-"

"And I can speak for myself."

A man in dark robes pushed past the page, walking up to Jakob's desk.

"I apologize for the intrusion Lord Steward." Nicola said, "But I am here to offer my services to the king."

"What services could you possibly offer that King Corrin could use?" Jakob asked, skeptically. He looked the Nestran over, spying the tome he carried in his left hand, "The king has plenty of mages in his service already."

"A mage I may be, but magic is not the talent I offer."

"Than what do you offer?"

"I hear that the king needs lessons in politics." Nicola said, "And I am a career minister from the court of the Prince of Florentia, recently unemployed."

Jakob noted that Nicola added that last part with no small amount of bitterness.

"I served in government for twenty years Lord Steward. Let me speak to the King, and allow him to decide if he can make use of my experience."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, tell me of the work you did for Florentia." Corrin asked as he and Niccolo walked through the palace gardens.

Jakob had brought Nicolo before him, saying that the Nestran was offering his services to the Crown. Corrin had decided to conduct a moving interview, walking through the castle, speaking one on one with Nicolo. It was one of Corrin's favorite tactics actually; by making supplicants walk alongside him, and outside the comfort zone of either the court or his office, it put them off their guard and he was able to get a measure of their character.

If Nicolo was caught off guard by this unexpected development, he didn't show it. He had answered all of Corrin's questions swiftly, and professionally.

"As I said, I was a minister of the court." Nicolo explained, "Served for twenty years. I advised the Prince on issues of state, and when he was away, I would govern in his stead."

"Your Prince, was he gone often?"

"Yes. Nestra is unlike your kingdom, or your brother's domains; we are not one realm, just a collection of city-states and principalities. Florentia was constantly at war with our neighbors over territory, and wealth. It is a ruler's responsibility, perhaps their most important in fact, to lead the state in times of war. Everything else is secondary."

"I see." Corrin said. He didn't agree with Nicolo's words. Surely, was not finding a way to preserve peace was a ruler's most important responsibility? Still, there was a cold logic to it…

"Take yourself for instance." Nicolo said, surprising Corrin. He wasn't expecting to be used as an example.

"Myself?"

"You gained your crown and your kingdom through war, throwing down the mad Silent Dragon and taking the throne of Valla for yourself."

"I assure you, that wasn't my intention." Corrin explained, "I just wanted to protect the people I care for, and keep a mad god from destroying the world."

"And for that, I am eternally grateful Your Grace." Nicolo said, "But the fact remains is that you accomplished that with strength of arm. It would not be an exaggeration to say that you are the strongest warrior on the planet."

"You flatter me."

"I never flatter." Nicolo said, "Sycophants flatter in hopes to be rewarded for their honeyed words. I speak the truth, which is rarely pleasant. In this case, the truth is that you are a mighty warrior, the strongest on the planet, for you slew a First Dragon, when no one else could. The whole world knows it… and you must never let them forget it."

"Never let them forget? To what end?"

"To keep your subjects in line." Nicolo stated plainly, "So that they may never rise up against you."

"Rise up against me? Why would they?"

"King Xander and King Ryoma gave you lands from both their realms so that you might forge a new Valla. Two peoples, each possessing a vastly different culture, and who have been in a state of violence for years, will not take well to one another. Such a situation is prone to rebellions."

"Hmm… you speak of things that I am already aware of Nicolo. Instead tell me how I should deal with this situation."

"In Nestra, we would use a show of force. Send an army to the troublesome regions, have them keep the peace… and then have them crush any who revolt."

"Sending an army would step on the toes of many nobles. It wouldn't be a good idea to make enemies out of them."

"It would be worse to allow dissent. It sends a message of weakness that many would take as an opportunity."

"…"

"The decision is yours, but if you want a peaceful realm King Corrin, then sometimes you must draw your sword."

"… You present a compelling argument Nicolo… tell me, why do you want to work for me?"

"I want a high position in government. I want to serve to the best of my abilities. Most of all, I want to pursue my life's calling."

"Then why me? Why not your homeland?"

"Florentia… the new Prince is a damned fool. He surrounds himself with flatterers, unaware of the wolves that circle him. He brushed aside my advice because he found it a distraction from his comforts… and then he brushed me aside as well. After that, I needed to find a new state to serve. I am well known in Nestra, and I've made many enemies there. I wouldn't dare approach any of the other rulers for a post. Nohr was our overlord for decades, and despite the virtues of King Xander, I have no wish to serve those whom were our occupiers. Hoshido does not trust foreigners, despite King Ryoma marrying a Nohrian Princess, and I have no desire to serve so different a court in any case."

"So, I was the last possible choice then?"

"Not at all. You were my first choice. A new kingdom does not simply come into being overnight, but that is exactly what Valla did, at least on paper. You are making history here, and I wish to be a part of it."

Corrin wasn't sure if he believed Nicolo's reasoning. Still, having a minister with twenty years of experience… he'd be a fool if he didn't take that opportunity.

He'd have Kaze keep an eye on him though, just in case.

"Well, I have everything I need from this meeting." Corrin said, "Now, since a decision like this is so important, I would like the Queen's input as well. She will speak to you, and if she approves, we will consider giving you a minister's post."

"Then I shall endeavor to gain Queen Azura's approval." Nicolo said with a bow.


	3. Chapter 3

"And we are sure that she is a Tidecaster?" Azura asked from behind her desk, putting her name to documents that required her signature and her seal.

"As much as we can be considering she is a hermit." Flora replied, dressed in her strategist uniform, holding her hat under her right arm, "Shall I meet with her on your behalf?"

"Please do so." Azura said with a nod, "Take what you need for the trip, and do whatever it takes to bring our possible Tidecaster back here; within reason of course, and only if she is a true Tidecaster."

"Of, course Your Grace." Flore said with a smile.

"Good luck Flora, and safe travels."

Flora bowed, and made her way to the door, letting herself out, closing it behind her. Azura leaned back in her chair and sighed. She certainly hoped this wasn't another dead end. A surviving Tidecaster, an irreplaceable part of Valla's history…

"Your Grace?" one of her ladies-in-waiting, a girl of sixteen named Ayane, said as she opened the door, "Sir Niccolo is here to speak with you."

Ah yes; the Nestran career politician who wanted a job at court. He had impressed Corrin enough for her husband to consider hiring him, but Corrin would not make any decision without her approval first, and so sent him to speak with her.

It was how they ruled; though Azura had abdicated her birthright as heir to Valla's throne in favor of her cousin-husband, Corrin was insistent that she not be some glorified consort, a pretty armpiece, and that they should instead be co-rulers. Azura sensed that he had suggested it partly out of a sense of guilt, that he was stealing her crown and her birthright. However, he respected her and her opinions, and wanted her support in governing a young, and still unstable realm.

In any case, she had an interview to conduct.

"Thank you Ayane." She said, "Please, show him inside."

The girl bowed to her queen, and stepped aside, allowing the Nestran in. Niccolo walked in a way similar to the certain kind of nobles from her youth in Nohr and Hoshido, the ones that had made her and her mother's life a certain kind of hell. She resisted the urge to have him thrown out of her office immediately; she was queen, a mother, and a warrior now, and she would _not_ be ruled by her childhood trauma.

So instead, she smiled when he bowed.

"Sir Niccolo, good day to you." She said, before then gesturing with her hand, "Please, have a seat."

"Of course, Your Grace." He nodded and then sat down, "Thank you for seeing me."

"You come to me recommended by my husband; I am interested in seeing what he did. Now then, to business. I am told that you have over a decade of experience?"

"Yes, you are correct." Niccolo answered as he pulled out a scroll from his belt, then placing it on her desk, "Documented proof of my service to the Prince of Florentia, as well as my office within his government."

Azura took the scroll and looked it over. It contained the seals of both Florentia, and the late Prince. Such seals were not easy to counterfeit, and she doubted that Niccolo would have much reason to lie in any case.

"This appears to be authentic." She said, setting it down, "But, that we already have known for a while. Instead, I would prefer to know how exactly you will assist the King and I in ruling Valla."

"Oh? Well in that case, let us address your greatest issue as of this moment." Niccolo said, "Your new country is made up of two cultures who have spent the better part of a thousand years at odds with one another. Nohrians are upset that they're supposed to call the arrogant Hoshidans countrymen, and Hoshidans are upset that they have to share space with Nohrian barbarians."

Azura stiffened. Tensions between the two halves of New Valla were indeed their primary concern. When the two sides weren't mad at each other, they directed their anger at the royal house. The reasons were endless; Corrin was too Nohrian for the Hoshidans, not Nohrian enough for the Nohrians. Azura was too Hoshidan for the Nohrians, and too Nohrian for the Hosidans, along with a number of other issues they took personally with her.

"You have the right of it Niccolo." Azura said, folding her hands, "That is the greatest problem facing Valla. So, do you have a solution?"

"No, but I know where to start looking to find a solution"

Auzura was surprised; she hadn't been expecting an answer.

"All of Valla's history in this plane has been lost." Niccolo explained, "Valla was already secretive before the Silent Dragon went on his rampage, with only the most powerful kings of Nohr and Hoshido knowing of its existence; and with Anankos' spells being as powerful as they are, not even then. There is one exception, however; the personal library of the Rainbow Sage, a fellow First Dragon. In it are records dating back to the battles fought between the First Dragons, and in those records, you will find a start to your solution."

"How so?"

"In antiquity, there were two main tribes on this continent; the Latens, and Ainuans, with each living on one side of the Canyon. When the First Dragons came, they took control of the tribes, splitting them up into armies and cultures, and forcing them against one another. The Latens are the ancestors of modern Nohr, Cheve, the Ice Tribe, the Wolfskin, and Nestra, while the Ainuans are the ancestors of the Hoshidans, the Izumo, the Mokushujin, the Kohga, the Kitsune, and the Fire and Wind Tribes. All these tribes hated one another… but it was from both the Latens and the Ainuans that Anankos found the first Vallites. A new realm, made up of tow peoples who hate one another. Sound familiar?"

Azura understood the implications perfectly.

"Learn how Cadros and Anankos were able to get Latens and Ainuans to work together and coexist, and we learn how to get Nohrians and Hoshidans to work together and coexist." She stated, amazed at the potential.

"Exactly." Niccolo said, "The circumstances may be different now, but at the very least, it can give you and the king a foundation to build up from."

Azura nodded.

"Well, I think I've heard everything that I've needed to hear." She said, "Sir Niccolo, I will have to speak to the king about your employment. You will have your answer by tomorrow evening. You may go now."

Niccolo bowed, stood up, and let himself out. Meanwhile, Azura wrestled with herself.

She did not trust him, not one bit. That being said, he had good insights. Insights that she and Corrin could use…

She would speak with Corrin tonight, but she already knew the outcome;

Niccolo was hired. He would start work immediately… and completely unaware of Kaze's ninja always watching him, in case he tried anything to undermine Valla.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a forest next to the Royal Castle, one filled with all manner of animals. When the Nohrian Kings of the past used to reside there, they would use the forest for grand hunts, gathering the realm around them in the time-honored tradition of spearing boars.

Now, while the Castle may have passed from the Kings of Nohr, and was now the official residence of Valla's King and Queen, the forest still played hosts to hunts, though of a smaller scale than the ones of the past.

Corrin was an animal lover; dogs, cats, horses, birds, he cared for them all, and the Royal Castle was home to at least a dozen different beasts. At the same time, Corrin was awfully fond of meat, and had no problem with going into the woods and hunting for his next meal. Azura abstained from red meat however, so most of his kills he ate himself, and shared with his friends. Of course, there were other benefits to hunting than just merely putting food on the table…

Today, Corrin had shot a huge stag; more than enough meat to feed him, and at least twenty people. In a tent his servants had set up in the wood, Corrin placed the big stag on the table with a grunt, then grabbed a sharp knife, and set to work.

"So now Hyousuke has asked to court me as well." Lilith said as she sharpened another knife.

"So that's two now?" Corrin asked his sister as he set the knife aside and began pulling out the stag's innards, "You're becoming quite popular."

"As flattering as that is, I don't know who to choose." Lilith bemoaned as she inspected her handiwork, "Hyouske is a nice young man, who sends me flowers and reads me poetry-"

"I sense a 'but' coming up."

"But Seijuro is so self-confidant and dashing. I'm not sure which of them I like better."

Corrin smiled as he threw the intestines into a bucket. After the end of the war, and after months of researching dragon lore across the continent and the Outrealms, they had discovered a way to reverse Lilith's dragon transformation, returning her to human form. She had then disclosed to Corrin a number of truths; about him, about Valla, and most importantly about his father… Anankos' Heart, and about her own origins.

It was all overwhelming to him; the mad dragon-god, or at least a part of it, that he had slain was his father? Lilith was his sister? Those three retainers were brought from another world?

It came as a great shock, and for the several days, Corrin was ashamed to admit that he had gone out of his way to avoid interacting with Lilith. In the end, however, he decided to try his best to come to terms with the truth, no matter how painful and unpleasant it might be.

At the very least, he had gained a sister, an actual blood relative. For all that he loved his siblings in Hoshido and Nohr, to share blood with someone was special. He had always considered Lilith a friend; now he was glad to call her family.

"So, it's between Hyouske and Seijuro then?" he asked as he began to skin the stag, "Just go with the one you like the best."

"I just said that I like them both though, but not well enough to choose."

"Then find out which one you like better."

"Ugh." Lilith groaned, "I'm not sure why I came to you for advice; you _married_ the first girl you ever had a crush on."

"Hey, that's not true!" Corrin protested, looking up from his work, "I had crushes before."

"Oh really…?" Lilith said slyly, "Name them then."

"Well, there was Felecia… and Flora…"

"Both girls you knew for years, and both who served you- wait."

Lilith now looked a bit pale.

"I hope _I_ wasn't one of your crushes."

"… Maybe?"

"Ew." Lilith shuddered, "I'm _very_ glad you never made a move then. That would have been many different kinds of _wrong_."

"We both dodged an arrow there." Corrin admitted as he went back to skinning, "But we were talking about you, if I recall."

"Oh, right. So, I like both of them-"

"Then figure out which one you like better."

"It's not that simple! Hyousuke is sweet… both he's also a diehard romantic. I'm afraid that if he finds out that Seijuro also intends to court me, he'll challenge Seijuro to a duel over "My Honor" or something equally ridiculous."

"And Seijuro will likely kill him." Corrin said, "Because he's one of our best new swordmasters, and Hyousuke-"

"Is a novice samurai." Lilith finished, "If he does do that, then I'm just going to have to change into dragon form and pin them both down, less blood is spilled."

Corrin merely grunted an affirmation.

"You know…" Lilith said, changing the subject, "I'm surprised that Shigure isn't with you again. I thought you were going to introduce him to hunting early?"

"Ah, well… the thing is, last time I brought him on the hunt, I think I traumatized him."

"How?"

"Well, I let him watch while I butchered a boar. He did not eat the boar later that night, and he hasn't eaten red meat since. I think I turned him into a vegetarian, like his mother, except unlike Azura, he won't touch fish either."

"I'm honestly surprised that you aren't a vegetarian either brother. You love animals, just like Shigure."

"True, I like them as pets, and in the wild… but I also like bacon too much to ever give it up. In any case, while I doubt he's ever going to eat it, I'm just going to wait a bit before I start bringing Shigure back onto hunts."

"Why do that? You just said he's sworn off meat."

"Because hunting is more than just finding dinner Lilith." Corrin said seriously, "It's also training for war. We may be at peace now, but that will not always be the case. You know as well as I do that we're sitting on a Ragnarok Tome, just waiting to go off, with Lord So-and-So deciding that he wants to be King of Valla, or Daimyo Whomever launching raids into his neighbor's territory. Hunting keeps your skills sharp, in ways that simple sparring and jousts cannot… and though it pains me to admit it, Shigure will need to keep his skills sharp for when he takes the throne…"

Lilith said nothing, but nodded. Corrin may not be a good politician, but he was wise enough to always be prepared for a rebellion. Tensions between the two different cultures of Valla were almost as high as during the War. Conflict seemed inevitable for Corrin, but he would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to handle it when the time comes.

It was then that Niccolo walked into the tent. He had been a minister for a few weeks now, and had already made himself valued by the royal family with his advice; it was unknown if he knew that Valla's ninja were watching him however.

"I apologize for the interruption Your Grace." He said, bowing his head, "But I bring urgent news."

"What's happened?" Corrin asked as he set down the knife, "Do not keep me in suspense."

"War has broken out in Nestra, near our border with my homeland. Two league of city states have come to blows with one another it seems, with several independent towns caught in the middle."

"This close to the border?" Corrin said, to himself mostly, "This is a nightmare."

"Perhaps, Your Grace." Niccolo began, "But perhaps it can also be an _opportunity_ …"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know what the most common excuse for war in Nestra is?" Niccolo asked Corrin as the King butchered the stag.

"I assume land claims?" Corrin asked as he prepared a hindquarter, "One will say that a piece of land historically belongs to them, and will try to seize it by force; at least, that is the way during the Hoshido-Nohr Wars some six hundred years ago."

"You know your history." Niccolo remarked.

"A few years ago, I knew basically nothing." Corrin replied, "A side effect of living in an isolated fortress. Now, I make a habit out of knowing as much as I can."

"Admirable. However, that is not the case in Nestra. Instead, the most common cause is Vendetta. Always, there is an injured party, waiting for a chance to strike back at their hated foes. It is, of course, merely an excuse, a justification for taking land."

"So, it's a vendetta that caused this most recent war then? What is it over?"

"Cyrkensia's Chancellor killed the Mylanese Ambassador in duel after the latter made an inappropriate comment concerning Cyrkensia's _patronage_ by the Nohrian Crown during the occupation. The outcome of the duel gave the Mylanese the pretense to declare war to 'avenge' their ambassador, never mind that he was the disgraced bastard of a disgraced Magistrate. Cyrkensia in turn knew what the consequences would be, and desired them as well. As a result, Cyrkensia has called upon her allies; Trantio, Florentia, Samnite, and Etur, to fight alongside them. Mylan did the same, and now Tobaro, Pesi, and Sisil march alongside Mylan's banner.

"Of course, the cities will not be sending their own subjects to fight and die. No, that will be the job of the mercenary companies…"

Niccolo actually spit when those last few words crossed his lips. Corrin could not help but take notice.

"Not an admirer of sellswords I take it?" the king asked his minister.

"Unscrupulous thugs; that is all that they are, with no greater loyalty than gold." Niccolo said, venom dripping from his every word, "Show me an honest mercenary, and I will show you something that does not exist."

"It sounds as if you have personal experience with them."

"Indeed, I do Your Grace. While I was still employed in Florentia, I hired mercenaries to fight for us when King Garon sent a force to subdue the city. Not even a month had passed after they had signed the contract than they left their posts, but of course, not before absconding with the other half of the pay, and looting a few of the surrounding villages. After that, I placed no more trust in such men, but instead tried to push an actual state army instead… much to the displeasure of the Prince, who did not wish to spend the money on such an endeavor."

"Quite a story, though we are getting off topic." Corrin, "I believe you said that Valla could benefit from this unrest; How?"

"The fact is that Nestra is now in a state of chaos, with city fighting city. This leaves them vulnerable though, ripe for-"

"I am not conquering Nestra." Corrin said firmly, "Valla will not annex territory, steal land, or subjugate other nations."

"Of course not my King." Niccolo said, bowing his head, "I would never suggest otherwise. After all, how many or your own vassals would lend you soldiers to such an endeavor? However, there are other ways to act. Rather than conquest, find a proxy in this war, support them, and help them achieve dominance in the war. Afterwards, with your continued support, your chosen actor will go on to continue to dominate Nestra both militarily, and politically."

"That seems too much like what Nohr did in the past." Corrin said, "Valla is a land of peace; besides, I was never much good at picking sides to begin with."

"Yes, this country is proof of that." Niccolo said, "However, Valla has much to gain from getting involved early; you can curb the violence, prevent villages from being burned, prevent a refugee crisis, and secure your border. Intervening in Nestra will outweigh any short-term costs."

Corrin said nothing. From a shrewd, cold hearted point of view, what Niccolo said made sense. Getting involved would allow him to save lives, and bring that stupid war to an end. On the other hand, he was a king now. He had his own kingdom's well being to look out for, and regardless, marching an army over the border, or giving supplies and funds to a chosen proxy would make Valla a part of the conflict in a way he was not comfortable with.

There were other options though…

"I need to think on this." He said, "That will be all for now Niccolo."

Niccolo bowed, and left, leaving Corrin alone with his thoughts.

"Scary guy gone now?" Lilith asked as she entered the tent, "Good. He makes me uneasy."

"He's a career politician." Corrin said, "He makes me uneasy too, though he does bring up good points."

"So, which way are you leaning?" Lilith asked, "Does Valla get involved or not?"

"You know I can't make a decision like that alone." Corrin stated, "Azura needs to be told, and we come to a consensus together. That being said, no matter what we choose, I will not be sending soldiers into Nestra except as a last resort."

"Good to know." Lilith said, crossing her arms, "Though, I have an idea."

"Go on."

"If you and Azura decide to get involved, instead of sending men or supplies, we could always send a handful of agents… along with the present that the Exalt of Ylisse gave you as a coronation present."

Corrin turned to look at his sister.

"The Einherjar…"


End file.
